Veinticuatro vidas: anexos
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Escenas perdidas de veinticuatro vidas: Anexo 1: uno (La princesa Kagura) Lemon- Romance- humor. Los rating cambiaran de acuerdo al anexo


**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Este Fanfic viene ligado al Fic _**"Veinticuatro vidas"**_ , son escenas perdidas, el Rating cambiara conforme a cada anexo.

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

 **Este capitulo contiene Lemon, situación sexual explicita.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a:**

Gabyru07,Picatrix,Shiawase Day,Dalita-chan, hitorikitefa8, stephany5, LostNeko120,I love okikagu

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en Veinticuatro vidas, por comentar y agregar a favoritos!**

❤️🙉🙈🙊   


* * *

**Veinticuatro vidas: anexo**

Anexo 01.- **Uno**

 **(** Vida: princesa Kagura **)**

Espero a que oscureciera para poder salir, tuvo mucho cuidado que nadie los viera, Kagura se mantuvo detrás de él, intentando pasar inadvertida con ese sencillo vestido y una capucha negra que tapaba su cabello rojizo, la joven princesa había dejado resguardado la perla de Sadaharu en su habitación.

El joven Okita haciendo honor a su puesto, investigó el lugar antes de llevarla, se cercioró que no hubiera peligro alguno, lo último que deseaba era que su china se encontrara en peligro.

Una vez adentrados en el bosque y seguro que nadie los veía, la princesa se quitó la capucha que protegía su cuerpo, caminó hacia la laguna.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, China? — pregunto al ver como Kagura se quitaba las zapatillas e introducía sus pies al agua.

Y ahí, bajo la tenue luz que desprendía la luna, Sougo no pudo evitar admirar a la joven princesa, su cabello rojo y su piel lechosa parecía brillar bajo la luz lunar, se veía frágil, más joven de lo que parecía, no pudo evitar sentir deseo en ver cómo la ropa quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver lo que sus vestidos finos escondían, frente a él ya no estaba la imponente princesa, no, delante de él estaba Kagura, esa niña salvaje que corría a su lado.

Sougo no pudo evitar sentir deseo y anhelo, el tener a Kagura así, vulnerable, frágil, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, apretó las manos hasta formarlas en puños, como la deseaba, la anhelaba como un sediento de agua en medio de su desierto, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, besar sus labios hasta cansarse, pero no podía, no le estaba permitido pensar en ella como mujer, el joven caballero debería recordar su juramento, sus votos ante la perla de Sadaharu, ella era la única mujer que no podía poseer, a lo único que podía aspirar era cuidar de ella, nada más.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el primer oficial de la orden de Shinsengumi no se percató como su princesa admiraba con ojos soñadores la hermosa luna.

—Sabes Sougo— la voz de Kagura lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, Kagura le daba la espalda— a veces me gustaría que todo fuera como antes…— Okita se adentró al lago, camino hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella— ser una simple aldeana, sin preocuparme por nada, correr descalza por el bosque con mi vestido manchado de barro, ser feliz a lado de la persona que amo — ella se giró y lo miró — envejecer a su lado—ella extendió su mano pero se detuvo, no podía tocarlo, no debía— tener una familia, quizá uno o dos hijos, volver a ser una simple mujer, sin preocuparme por un reino. — el anhelo podía notarse en sus ojos, algo que no le estaba permitido.

Sonrió amargamente.

—China.

—A veces pienso que sería más fácil si yo…— dejo las palabras en el aire, pero Sougo supo interpretarlo, no dudó y la abrazo, Kagura sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Su tacto, su olor, era un dulce veneno para su cuerpo.

— ¡Que mierda estás pensado, estúpida China! — la regaño, Kagura lo abrazó, quería estar siempre así, sentir el calor de Sougo en todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos, guardado aquel hermoso momento en sus memorias.

Deseaba tener su propia utopía, en donde solo existieran ellos dos, sin título alguno, dos simples personas amándose.

—Por más que lo pensaba, jamás pude hacerlo, no, porque eso implicaría ya no poder verte nunca más— Sougo tomo su rostro entre sus manos, Kagura abrió sus ojos quedado eclipsada por esos ojos color sangre— mi Sougo, tú eres lo único que tengo, eres al único que yo…— no pudo seguir hablando, Sougo la había callado con un beso.

Un beso cargado de amor, de pasión, de deseo y anhelo; todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados salieron a flote, estallando como pólvora por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de su caballero comenzaron a descender por su espalda, los ojos azules de Kagura miraban a Sougo como si fuera el ser más perfecto del mundo, deslizó sus manos por su duro pecho.

—Te deseo— Kagura lo miró— te deseo Sougo.

—Kagura.

—Solo quiero ser tuya— musitó mientras besaba su mejilla—hoy solo quiero ser una simple mujer, amarte solamente a ti, yo solo quiero ser tuya, solamente tuya, Sougo.

No querían pensar, solo sentir esa sensación que desbordaba sus cuerpos, no había vuelta atrás, en medio de ese arroyo, bajo la luz lunar, Kagura Yato se entregaría en cuerpo y en alma a Sougo Okita, ya no existían título alguno, solamente ellos dos y su amor.

…

Sus ojos carmesí la miraba con mucho amor, no había duda, ella solo quería pertenecerle a él, solo a él. Las manos de Sougo comenzaron a descender por la espalda de Kagura, mientras que ella acariciaba lentamente su pecho, agradeció que su caballero no fuera con la tremenda armadura que siempre cargaba.

Un cosquilleo invadió ambos cuerpos, uno que anticipaba el deseo que ambos sentían en ese momento.

—China— su voz salió entrecortada— ¿tú sabes que haré?— los ojos azules de Kagura brillaban, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Sabes cómo se dan placer los gorilas, ¿no?— intentó bromear, se notaba que estaba nervioso— el gorila macho le mete su banana y — la risa de Kagura provocó cierta timidez en él.

Él era hombre, no era de extrañar que él no fuera virgen (aunque él lo era) su meta siempre fue ser el mejor espadachín, ingresar al Shinsengumi a como diera lugar, solo para verla a ella, era lo único que tenía en mente, no hubo mujer alguna que pudiera gobernar sus pensamientos como lo fue su pequeña salvaje, el sexo no fue un tema de relevancia, no hasta que la vio con esos vestidos teñido a su cuerpo, esos labios carnosos tentándolo a pecar, sus ojos azules mirándolo con inocencia, sin mencionar las pocas veces que la vio vestida con su bata de seda (una ventaja que le resultó contraproducente al ser su guardia personal), desde ese momento no dejo de fantasear con su anatomía, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos, fueron noches en velas, difíciles y frustrantes para Sougo.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que aplacar sus deseos pecaminosos con su mano? Muchas, era asqueroso autosatisfacerse pensando en su princesa, tocando su miembro imaginado que Kagura lo besaba.

Él juró respetarla y cuidarla, verla únicamente como su princesa, como su alteza real pero ahora en medio de ese lugar nada importaba, ni siquiera sus votos como caballero.

La deseaba como jamás pensó hacerlo, en ese momento Kagura ya no era su princesa sino su mujer, su china salvaje, esa mujer que le fue arrebatada, esa misma que deseaba entregarse en cuerpo y en alma a él.

El joven caballero sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero dudaba que Kagura lo supiera, era incómodo hablar sobre la reproducción humana, para él lo fue, aún podía recordar a su cuñado Hijikata con el rostro rojo, explicando cómo se reproducen, para Sougo fue asqueroso en escucharlo y peor aún imaginar lo que ese bastardo le hacía a su hermana, eso solo le provocaba pesadillas por las noches.

— Tranquilo, no porque sea una princesa quiere decir que sea ignorante en cuanto a la reproducción humana— ella bajó el rostro— te conté de Gin-chan y Shinpachi, ellos fueron como mis segundos padres, durante el tiempo que me estuvieron conmigo, ellos me hablaron sobre sexo apenas inicié la pubertad, aunque Gin-chan le horrorizada hablar de ello.

Kagura recordó su primera menstruación, fue una mañana calurosa, cuando ella despertó y se percató de que su ropa interior estaba manchada de sangre, en aquel entonces poseía 14 años, como cualquier adolescente se asustó, considerando que fue separada de su madre mucho antes de saber sobre los cambios que ella tendría.

Ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar, sus tutores no tardaron en ir en su ayuda, temiendo lo peor solo para ver a Kagura llorando y mirando como su sábana estaba manchada de sangre.

Tanto Shinpachi como Gintoki estaba pálidos.

— _¡GIN-CHAN, PACHIE, ESTOY MURIENDO! — Lloraba la pelirroja— ¡MUERO!_

— _T-tranquila Kagura-chan, e-esto...e-esto es n-normal —_ _tartamudeó_ _el hombre peli plata al darse cuenta que esa sangre no provenía de una herida, sino de su entrepiernas._

— _¡¿_ _CÓMO_ _QUE NORMAL?! — Gritó enojada— ¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTOY MURIENDO! — chilló la de ojos azules._

— _Tranquila, Kagura-chan— musitó el hombre de lentes— esto es..._

— _¡CÁLLATE!—_ _vociferó_ _la princesa, estaba asustada y enojada no pensaba más que en su inminente muerte, Kagura no dudo en_ _arrojarle_ _las almohadas que tenía a su lado, descargando su miedo entre sus profesores— ME MUERO Y USTEDES SOLO SE QUEDAN SIN HACER NADA._

— _Pero Kagura-chan_

— _¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! —_ _Lloró_ _la joven princesa—MAMI._

— _Kagura._

— _Pensé que perla me cuidaría. — Lloriqueaba, pensado que ella moriría desangrada, sobre todo al sentir mucho dolor en sus partes— ME MUERO— se puso más histérica— LOS ODIOS, LOS ODIO A TODOS — chilló más fuerte._

— _Escucha —_ _G_ _in_ _intentó_ _acercarse a ella._

— _No — y la chiquilla comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Shinpachi y Gintoki no pudieron más que acercarse a ella, Kagura no dejaba de llorar, Gin simplemente suspiró, ni Soyo fue tan dramática como lo era Kagura en esos momentos._

— _Kagura escucha, no estás muriendo._

— _¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! —_ _alzó_ _el rostro mostrado su nariz llena de mocos._

— _Si bueno, eso es... Algo normal —ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, sobre todo al sentir las suaves caricias que Shinpachi le daba en la cabeza, Gin le_ _entregó_ _un pañuelo que tenía cerca de la cómoda._

— _Que fea te_ _ves_ _,_ _límpiate el_ _rostro— orden su tutor._

— _¿Normal?—_ _preguntó_ _, Gin comenzó a rascarse la cabeza._

— _S_ _-_ _Si... —Kagura lo_ _miró_ _directamente, el joven de ojos rojizos_ _desvío su mirada a su_ _pupilo—Pachie,_ _explícale_ _._

— _¿_ _QUÉ_ _? —Su rostro se_ _desencajó_ _— ¡PERO SI TÚ ERES EL MAYOR!_ — gritó crispado.

— _¿Y qué? Tú también eres un adulto._ — en esos momentos parecía más a un chiquillo que un adulto responsable.

— _¡PERO TÚ ERES EL TUTOR Y EL MÁS ADULTO DE LOS DOS!_ — se excusó el joven de lentes.

— _Pero yo soy tu maestro y te_ _ordeno_ _que me digas._

— _Gin- san — el hombre de lentes simplemente bufó, la princesa seguía con los ojos llorosos, Shinpachi no hizo más que suspirar, era demasiado incómodo, incluso para él._

— _Bueno Kagura-chan, lo que t-tú e-estás p-pasando es algo que le pasa a todas las mujeres a cierta edad— Kagura lo miraba con su penetrante ojos azules— cómo sabes todos comenzamos a cambiar, dejamos de ser niños para convertirnos en adultos, tú estás en un proceso de cambios, estás iniciando la pubertad, esto son producto de las hormonas, que provocan que tú cuerpo cambie... se ensancharán sus caderas, cambiará tu voz, tu pecho será más grande y tendrás cierto pelos en todo su cuerpo.— Shinpachi se_ _sonrojó_ _,_ _miró_ _a su tutor quien_ _desvió_ _su vista, ignorando completo la súplica de su pupilo._

— _Pero ¿porque estoy sangrando?_

— _E-es porque tu cuerpo te está…diciendo que ya puedes tener bebés._ — fue la forma más sencilla de explicar lo que estaba pasando.

— _¡EH! ¿QUÉ?, ¿TENDRÉ UN BEBÉ?— bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas_ _, según recordaba, los bebés nacían gracias a una semilla que los padres plantaban, ¿Que tenía que ver con que ella sangrara?_

— _¡Claro que no!— bufó molesto su maestro— Kagura era muy joven para ser madre y sobretodo en tener sexo, mira Kagura-chan— el hombre del permanentado_ _tomó_ _la palabra— cada veintiocho días las mujeres suelen sangrar, esto es debido a que su cuerpo desech_ _ó_ _un tipo de huevo en donde_ _nacen_ _los bebés, pero como no hubo acto sexual entonces no de concibió ningún bebé._ _— dijo atropelladamente._

— _¿Acto sexual?— de pronto ella dejó de importarle que estaba sangrando, siempre tuvo curiosidad respecto a cómo nacen los bebés— ¿qué es eso?, es cierto, ¿cómo nace los bebés, Gin-chan?_

— _Bueno — mierda, no tenía que hablarse de ello— los bebés, eso... eso... eso... Stop, tengo que hablar con Pachie, — Gintoki jaló a Shinpachi a unos metros de Kagura._

— _No creo que sea buena idea hablar de sexo con Kagura— argumento Gin, Shinpachi lo miraba_ _negando_ _con la cabeza._

— _Pero ella debe saberlo, Kagura no debe ser ignorante en cuanto a su cuerpo, nosotros somos sus maestros, nuestro deber es educarla y aunque el sexo sea un tema tabú, ella debe saberlo._

— _¡Estás loco!, ¿Qué tal si luego de decirlo ella quiera hacerlo?_

— _Pero ella no puede, ¿no?_

— _Ella tiene prohibido enamorarse, pero Pachie tu sabes que a veces la gente tiene sexo solo por placer y no por amor, en el pasado algunas princesas tenia sexo solo por placer… Kagura es curiosa, ¿Qué tal si quiere experimentar? Por eso mismo no debemos decirle, ella tiene que ser siempre pura._

— _Pero Gin-chan si no le decimos, que tal si alguien se aprovecha de su ignorancia y le hace cosas malas._

— _¡Es la princesa!, nadie puede aprovecharse de ella._

— _No lo puedes asegurar, pueden engañar fácilmente a Kagura-chan —ambos hombres miraron a su princesa._

 _Era cierto que su alumna era una jovencita bastante inocente en algunos aspecto, incluso no entendía las bromas de doble sentido que Gin le decía a Shinpachi._

 _Los dos mayores comenzaron a_ _debatir sobre si debía o no decirlo, al final Gintoki se resignó, Shinpachi tenía un punto, Kagura era hermosa e ingenua, no dudaba que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella. Los dos hombres se acercaron nuevamente a su niña._

— _No porque te lo diga tiene que ir hacerlo, escúchame Kagura-chan tu eres una señorita decente — Sakata la_ _miró_ _con ojos serios, Shinpachi intento aguantar la risa, ver a su tutor como un padre sobreprotector con Kagura, era algo de admirar, aun cuando decía no querer involucrarse con sus protegidas, Gintoki no podía evitar sentir cariño, en especial con Kagura, que sin darse cuenta_ _logró_ _cautivar su duro corazón._

 _Era como una hija para él._

— _¿Porque Gin-chan?_

— _Cállate y escucha, preguntas al final. —_ _Tosió_ _levemente, aclarando su garganta— cómo sabes los hombres y las mujeres son diferentes, las mujeres tiene un aparato reproductor diferente al de los hombres_

— _¿Aparato?_

— _Ya sabes… quizá cuando eras niña viste algún niño desnudo— Kagura entonces recordó que cuando tenía cuatro años, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a un hombre desnudo, bueno si es que Sougo pudiera considerarse uno. —Entonces habrás notado que tenía algo dentro de las piernas_

— _Un pajarito—Shinpachi empezó a reír —mami me dijo que los niños tenían eso._

— _S-Si, exacto, verás, a ese pajarito se le llama pene y lo que tiene las mujeres entre las piernas se llama vagina— Kagura lo_ _miró_ _atentamente— y a partir de los 12 años_ _, los niños y las niñas comienza a sufrir cambios en todo su cuerpo, esto debido a las hormonas, las mujeres comienzan a experimentar cambios en todo su cuerpo, se vuelve más altas, tiene más pecho, sus caderas se enganchan, empieza a salir pelo en donde antes no había, pero el hecho más notable es que cada 28 días ellas empieza a sangrar, esto suele durar d días, a esto se le llama menstruación, al mismo tiempo los hombres también tiene estos cambios, con la diferencia que él no sangra, sino que producen espermatozoides._

— _¿Menstruación? ¿Esperma qué_ _?._

— _El caso que cuando una mujer y un hombre se quiere mucho, ellos tiene sexo._

— _¿Sexo? — Gintoki_ _intentó_ _calmar los nervios, ¿Por qué esa mocosa repetía todo lo que decía?— ¿Qué es sexo?_

— _Es…cuando el hombre meta su p...— Gintoki comenzó a explicarle a Kagura de forma bastante rápida lo que implicaba tener sexo, en cada cosa que él decía, Kagura cuestionaba, llegó a un punto que el joven Sakata no hizo más que decirle que jamás debería hacerlo._

— _¿Es un requisito de virgen como princesa?— Gin y Shinpachi se miraron_

— _No— respondió Shimura._

— _Sí_ _—_ _contestó_ _al mismo tiempo Gin, tanto alumno como profesor se miraron._

— _¿Sí o no? — indago Kagura._

— _Eres muy joven para entenderlo. — fue la banal respuesta que le dio su tutor._

— _Pero._

— _No te preocupes, no pienses en ello, además._

— _¿Tú eres virgen Gin-chan?— interrumpió Kagura, Sakata se sonrojo_ _mientras_ _rascaba su cabeza,_ _miró_ _a su pupilo quien sonreía._

— _¡Eso no te importa mocosa!_

— _¿Y tú Pachie, eres virgen? — la joven_ _ignoró_ _el descontento de su profesor, ahora se concentraba en su otro maestro, la sonrisa de Shinpachi fue sustituida por un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _K-Kagura-chan por favor no preguntes eso. — respondió apenado el hombre, pero nuevamente la princesa lo ignoro, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho su maestro._

— _Gin no está casado, así que él pueda que sea virgen, pero tú Pachie no—Shinpachi enrojeció más._

— _¡Eso es algo privado!_

— _Mocosa mejor lárgate a bañar, ya estás de sangrona._

— _¿Es cierto? Aun no me explicas ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo hago para evitar sangrar? — Gin no lo dudo, Utsuro sería el más adecuado para hablar con Kagura sobre eso._

La princesa del reino Kouan jamás olvidará la charla más corta y seria que tuvo con Utsuro. La princesa miró a su caballero, se alejó un poco de su pecho.

— Kagura — le sonrió tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia una esquina del acequia, Sougo no dudó en seguirla— China.

—Tranquilo — la joven se volteo para mirar a Sougo, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su vestido—no queremos que se moje y alguien se dé cuenta en donde estuvimos— le guiño un ojo, el primer caballero de la orden del Shinsengumi relamió sus labios, en ver como su princesa se desvestía levemente lo excitaba, no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo, se veía tímida a pesar que deseaba verse imponente, el vestido resbaló hasta llegar al suelo dejando al descubierto un su espalda semidesnuda dejado entrever su ropa interior —¿ Te gusta? — pregunto con las mejillas rojas mientras desabrochaba su sostén, Okita no respondió sino que la admiro con mayor atención.

El calor fue más persistente en su entrepierna, podía sentir como su falo se ponía cada vez más duro, la espalda desnuda y blanca de Kagura parecía adquirir un brillo bajo la luz lunar, la princesa se giró con las manos en su pecho, miró a Sougo de forma libidinosa mientras bajaba sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su braga, nuevamente comenzó a bajarla hasta dejarla en el suelo, le sonrió de forma traviesa a su amante, su cabello bermellón caía por su espalda, una pequeña sonrisa coqueta sobresalía, Sougo admiro su grande y desarrollado pecho, podía ver como los pezones de su amada se ponía duro con tan solo una mirada de su parte. Ella se acercó a su amante, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, los acaricio suavemente, ella acercó sus labios a su oído.

— Lo espero, mi caballero — no hizo falta más para entender lo que trataba de decir, la joven princesa se alejó de él, nuevamente se adentró a la lago, camino hasta que el agua cubrió su pecho, quedado media laguna y bajo la luna, era una escena sacada de los tantos libros que Kagura había leído, era un mágico momento, el sonido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba junto al canto de los grillos del lugar.

Sougo jamás espero que esa salida terminar en esa situación. El recuerdo de sus votos ahora lucía recuerdos lejanos, nada importaba más que sus deseos en ese momento, deseos de que su amor fuera consumado por completo.

Fueron muchas veces en las que deseo tomar a Kagura a medio cuarto, besar su suaves labios, convertirla en su mujer bajo las finas sábanas de algodón, pero sabía que no podía, era un simple caballero y ella la princesa del reino Kouan.

No fue el único que sufrió, Kagura también lo hizo, sus deseos comenzaron a inundar su mente, deseos impuros, tuvo que contenerse varias veces para no besarlo a medio cuarto, deseaba con locura las manos de _"sádico"_ por todo su cuerpo, anhelado solo pertenecerle a él, no había día que no deseara regresar a esos días, donde no eran más que una simple aldeana.

Sougo no dudo en desvestirse, su miembro ya estaba bastante duro, quería estar con la mujer que amaba, el hombre de cabellos castaños se metió nuevamente al agua, camino hasta llegar frente a su china.

Kagura miraba el cielo cubierto de estrellas, sus mejillas estaba ligeramente rojas, las manos de Sougo no tardó en sujetarla, ella sintió la respiración de su amante detrás de su oreja y las manos de él subir por su cuerpo dejado a su lado pequeñas gotas de agua, las manos del castaño bajaba y subía por el pecho de su amada, dejando una sensación de cosquilleo dentro de ella, un cosquilleo tan placentero.

La princesa pudo sentir como su caballero subía sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, desde que llegó al castillo Sougo había fantaseado con tocarlos, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a jugar con ellos.

— Ahh— gimió Kagura cada vez que Sougo masajes a sus pechos.

— ¿Te gusta, China?— preguntó al oído, mientras ella pegaba más su retaguardia con el miembro de su caballero, aun estando en el agua, podía sentir lo duro que estaba, el cosquilleo seguía aumentado, más cuando Sougo comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Kagura, los jalaba, para luego tomar ambos senos entre sus manos y apretarlos.

—Ah…—volvió a gemir mientras giraba su rostro, sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, Okita no tardó en bajar una de manos por el abdomen de su princesa hasta llegar a su vagina, comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos, primero lentamente pero con el paso de los segundo aumentaba las embestidas, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el seno.

—Ahg… S-Sou— jadeo, un segundo dedo fue introducido, Okita aumentó aún más sus embestidas, la joven china sentía varias descargas por todo su cuerpo.

—China— los besos se volvieron más intenso, podía sentir la lengua de Sougo recorriendo su cavidad bucal, Okita detuvo su toqueteo para girar a su china, ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras que el bajaba hasta sus muslos, fue un movimiento rápido, Kagura aprovechó aquello para subir sus piernas por la cintura Okita, por su parte Sougo la tenía agarrada de sus muslos, de forma que la vagina de Kagura acariciaba su abdomen.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, el castaño comenzó a descender sus labios por su cuello para bajar hasta a sus senos, Kagura no se quedaba atrás, movía su sexo de forma que su vagina ahora rozaba su miembro.

— Kagura—alcanzó a decir, al momento de darle pequeñas lamidas a su pezón— quiero— balbuceo, para nuevamente introducir el pezón a su boca, lo jalo.

— Mmm— gimió ella al sentir como Sougo jalaba su pezón, para luego chuparlo. — ahh— no podía dejar de sentir mucho deseo, sobretodo en su vagina.

Sougo separó un poco sus labios de aquel pezón rosa.

— Mi gorila— la mira a de forma penetrante— Kagura yo...— ella colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, sonrió de forma tímida.

— Sougo yo también te deseo, deseo estar contigo, deseo que me hagas tú mujer.

No necesito escuchar más, ellos ya había tomado la decisión, lo haría, sin importar nada más que ellos dos en ese momento, lo haría.

Con Kagura aún sujetada a su cadera y hombros, Sougo camino por el lago, llevando a su china hasta donde yacían sus ropas.

Con sumo cuidado la acostó encima de la capa que había utilizado para escapar del castillo, ella lo miraba tímidamente con las mejillas enrojecidas, pequeñas gotas caían por cuerpo, Sougo se posiciono encima de ella, sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con esas perlas azules, ella acarició su mejilla, estaba debajo del hombre que tanto amaba, del niño ahora convertido en hombre que juró casarse con ella, su primer y único amor.

Sougo Okita, su fiel caballero, su pequeño bastardo sádico, estaba ahí enfrente de ella, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

— Mi Sougo— el hombre de cabellos castaños secó sus lágrimas con suaves besos — mi Sougo— repitió sonriendo— mi único y bastardo sádico, yo te amo— lo beso, beso una y otra vez.

— Kagura— soltó entre besos— mi Kagura, yo también te amo— volvió a besarla, está vez con mayor insistencia, beso su labios, luego su mejilla, para ir descendiendo por su cuello, dejando besos y chupetones a su paso, seguida de lamidas que iba desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

A cada tanto la jovencita soltaba gemidos, gemidos que provocaba mayor excitación dentro de Sougo. Gemidos que volvieron más sonoros, la sensación, el cosquilleo que provocaba era tan placentero, el hombre de ojos castaños fue bajando por su pecho dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su piernas, él tomó una de ellas y beso su muslo, consumó cuidado de posicionó entre sus piernas, mirando el sexo de su china.

— ¿Acaso la perla te volvió lampiña?—cuestiono, había tenido una duda desde que la vio desnuda, Kagura se sonrojo bastante.

— No, yo...

— No seas mentirosa—dijo de forma juguetona— de seguro hiciste algo para que no tuviera nada.

— Claro que no — gruñó roja— yo... Solo tuve suerte, eso es todo.

— ¿A si? Yo no tuve suerte, espero que no te incomode — sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada a la entrepierna de su amante, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo a profundidad, solamente sentirlo, se ruborizo al ver la espada de su caballero que no estaba lampiño.

— N-No m-me molesta— respondió tímidamente— me gusta todo de ti— sus mejillas enrojecieron más, el caballero sonrió, al ver como su amada gorila le daba igual si su espada estaba o no depilada.

— A mí tampoco me molestaría si tuviera un poco, pero ya que estás toda lisa, debería checar bien que el one piece se encuentre en perfecto estado.

Ella rio al escuchar cómo se refería a su vagina, recordó cómo de pequeños solían jugar a los piratas, en ese entonces el one piece era solo una caja llena de dulces que la mamá de Kagura compraba, pero ahora era algo mucho más interesante que una caja de dulces.

Okita reanudó su cometido, besando bajando sus labios hasta llegar a su vagina, Kagura de pronto se tensó, alzó levemente su cabeza, no se había percatado lo que Sougo realmente quería hacer, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez intrigada.

— Sádico ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó tímidamente, Sougo se detuvo y alzó su rostro, miró a Kagura con sus mejillas rojas.

— ¿No es obvio?— ella negó con la cabeza. — dijiste que sabías de sexo, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

— Si pero...se supone que tú tienes que meter tu...— porque de pronto se volvió tímida— tu banana dentro de mí— Kagura sabía lo que era tener sexo (en teoría) Gin le había explicado de forma directa y concreta que el hombre metía su miembro en su vagina, que el soltaría un líquido cuando estuviera realmente excitado y que ese líquido servía para tener bebés, eso fue lo único que le dijo, jamás le explicó la manera de que ella tuviera sexo de forma placentera, no era de extrañar, Gin terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de padre sobre protector con ella.— Eso es básicamente tener sexo.

— Exacto, pero yo te estoy haciendo el amor.

— Aunque digas eso, sigue siendo sexo. — lo miró con ojos acusadores.

— No, porque el sexo solo es una forma para satisfacer el cuerpo incluso intentar procrear vida, sin embargo hacerte el amor implica unir tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma contigo.

— Eso es cursi, ya me saliste mariquita—ironizó, sin embargo sonrió, no espero que le dijera aquello.

— Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho que desee complacerte, mi china, no solo se mete mi miembro en tu one piece, también puedo meter otras cosas— ella arqueo la ceja, ahora que recordaba Sougo le metió sus dedos hace unos momentos, se ruborizo, no mentira, se sintió mucho placer cuando lo hizo— Ahora te mostrare que otra cosa se te puede meter— sonrió ladinamente— sabes que la boca no sirve únicamente para comer y hablar, también sirve para otro tipo de cosas.

— ¿Así? — pregunto curiosa, Sougo rio entre dientes, al parecer cierto profesor fue demasiado recatado al momento de hablar de sexo con su china, de cierta manera le gustaba aquello, era mejor que él le mostrará los placeres sexuales.

— Relájate Kagura — él la miró con sus hermosos ojos rojizos— te haré tocar el cielo con la punta de mi lengua, tanto que no desearás que pare— la joven princesa no dijo nada más, dejó que su amante siguiera con su cometido, se recostó mirando de reojo como su amante regresaba a lo suyo.

Bajo sus labios hasta la vagina de Kagura, un escalofrío la invadió al sentir a Sougo entre sus piernas, por primera vez comprendió lo que su amante le acaba de decir, se sintió demasiado apenada, quiso cerrarlas pero él no se lo permitió.

— No, no, no — negó con una sonrisa pícara— Mi querida china, déjame complacerte. — no dudó en plantarle un beso a su vagina.

— Ah— soltó al sentir cálido y húmedo beso en medio vagina, Okita paso su lengua por todo su monte Venus, de arriba hacia abajo, sus paredes vaginas se contrajeron acompañado de un cosquilleo bastante placentero, de forma involuntaria Kagura dejo salí un pequeño grito de placer, al sentir como Sougo chupaba sus labios mayores.

— Sádi...ah— ella podía sentir como su amante acariciaba su one piece, el joven abrió la vagina de la Yato con dos dedos mientras acariciaba el contorno de sus labios menores, Kagura intentó reprimir sus gritos metiendo sus dedos a su boca, Sougo entreabrió la vagina, dejado ver el tesoro del one piece, no dudó en introducir sus lengua seguida de un dedo, quizá fuera virgen pero no un ignorante, era un hombre culto, había leído muchos libros de todo tipo, en especial aquellos que hablaban sobre el sexo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, deseaba solo complacer a su amada china, deseaba que su primera vez fuera mágica e inolvidable.

La lengua húmeda y caliente de Sougo acariciaba el interior de su princesa, chupo sus labios mayores para luego jalarlos, la respiración de Kagura se volvió irregular su pecho bajaba y subía mientras chupaba sus dedos, no deja a de mirar Sougo, realmente le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo de forma figurada.

— Ah..Ah..— gimió, no dudo en acaricia la cabeza de su amante, empujado aún más entre sus piernas.

Okita introdujo su lengua dentro de la vulva de Kagura, provocando que ella arqueara su cabeza hacia atrás, sus paredes vaginales se humedecen aún más, Sougo sacaba y metía su lengua como si la estuviera penetrando.

— Ahh…Sougo— movía las piernas, quedando flexionadas, dejado un acceso mucho mejor para Sougo, quien no dejaba de meter más a fondo su lengua, pudo ver su carne virginal dentro de ella, en todo su esplendor, era el primero y único de verla en eso modo.

El pecho de Kagura bajaba y subía, los espasmo y el calor dentro de ella aumentaron a niveles insospechable, los gemidos sonoros de su princesa provocaba que él aumentará sus lamidas, no tardó mucho para que un segundo dedo entrará en su interior, masajeando su entrada más rápido.

No demoró en encontrar el clítoris de su princesa, lo atrapó con sus labios, en ese momento Kagura sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, para luego sustituirlo por un calor que crecía entre sus piernas extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, era algo raro pero a la vez placentero, la joven pudo sentir como algo amenazaba con salir entre sus piernas.

— S-Sou…Ah…S-Sougooo — los jadeos que salían de sus labios aumentaron debido a que Sougo aumento sus embestidas con su lengua y dedos.

Una nueva sensación la invadió, una que estalló dentro de ella, fue como una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, una que solo dejaba placer a su paso, alcanzó el orgasmo mientras se venía directamente en la boca de su amante, ese hombre que no desaprovechó en probar aquel néctar prohibido.

Kagura sentía una paz infinita en su cuerpo, era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir, con la respiración entrecortada, completamente sudada le sonrió a su amante, quien se veía bastante agitado, Kagura pudo ver cómo su amante se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro, pequeñas hebras de cabello castaños se pegaron a su frente, Okita se acercó más a ella, no tardó en juntar su frente con la suya, las cálidas manos de Kagura acariciaron sus mejillas, rio mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso entre sus labios.

— Sougo— jadeo separando sus labios de él, con la respiración entrecortada, Kagura cerró sus ojos, para nuevamente besar a Sougo, el hombre no dudó en compartir el néctar prohibido a su amante, la joven princesa pudo sentir su esencia entremezclada con la de Sougo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, sus cuerpos estaban pegados de forma que Kagura sentía la erección palpitar de su caballero entre su piernas, ella abrió sus ojos, vio como el rostro de Okita se contrae, Kagura bajo su vista para encontrar el falo hinchado y duro de su amante.

— ¿Te duele? — susurro, Sougo alzó la mirada, le sonrió.

— Duele— afirmó — siempre duele cuando fantaseo contigo— rebelo el hombre, no espero decir aquello— por eso siempre tengo que bajar la erección con mi mano, imaginando que son las tuyas

— Oh.

— Se llama masturbación, mi salvaje, es lo único que me alivia para no sentir dol…ah— no pudo decir nada más, Kagura comenzó acariciar su miembro con una de sus manos, no sabía mucho de sexo pero más o menos comprendía lo que trataba de decir.

— ¿Así? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Kagura…Agh… No tienes que— ella comenzó acaricia el falo de Sougo, observaba con atención cómo al bajar y subir su mano una especie de pellejo se bajaba dejando al descubierto el órgano sexual de su amante, se preguntó si todos los miembros era así de gruesos y largos, ahora que lo pensaba, esa cosa tendría que entrar dentro de ella, ¿eso no le dolería?

Okita detuvo las _"caricias"_ de Kagura.

—Sougo.

—Está bien, Kagura, no quiero correrme aún— le explico, definitivamente tenía que hablar sobre sexo con ella. — no sin antes hacerte mía.

—Entonces hazlo— le susurro— hazme tuya— le dijo, recostó nuevamente a Kagura, él nuevamente se posicionó entre sus piernas, observó como el vientre de su amante estaba completamente húmedo, consumo cuidado colocó la entrada de su falo, acarició los labios mayores e hinchados de Kagura, observó como su fluido vaginal sobresalía de ellos, lo aprovechó para lubricar su miembro.

— Kagura— le dijo ella simplemente sonrió.

— Sougo— respondió, él se introdujo poco a poco dentro de ella. El rostro de su amada se contrajo, se sentía algo incómoda pero a la vez curiosidad, pudo sentir el miembro de su amado abriéndose paso entre sus vagina, sintió una punzada e incomodidad, mientras más se introducía más sentía dolor, era como si algo dentro de ellas estuviera siendo atravesado, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas que Sougo limpio con sus labios.

— Kagura— susurró al momento que Sougo que se introdujo por completo dentro de ella— te amo— sus palabras eclipsaron el dolor que sentía dentro de sus piernas, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, fueron pequeñas embestidas que aumentaron con el paso de los segundos, acompañadas de palabras de amor, Sougo la beso mientras las embestidas aumentaba de intensidad, se fueron perdiendo en un vaivén, ya no había dolor ni incomodidad, solo placer.

Sus cuerpos, sus almas se estaban convirtiendo en uno, el dolor fue sustituido por placer, un placer lleno de tanto amor como deseo, Kagura se convirtió en Sougo y Sougo en Kagura, era uno, un solo ser, una sola alma, no había títulos, no había nombres, solo eran ellos dos, entregándose al amor, entregándose al pecado de su puro amor.

~o~o~o~o~

Kagura descansaba en el pecho de Sougo, este no podía dejar de acariciar su espalda desnuda, ambo se encontraba ahí, en medio de aquel hermoso bosque viviendo su amor prohibido, en su propia utopía, la joven princesa noto pensativo a su caballero, no dudó en besar su mejilla.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — sus ojos rojizos la miraron, él sonrió.

—Solo pensaba.

—En que pensaba. — quiso saber.

—Me hubiera gustado que tu primera vez fuera en otro lugar y no medio de este bosque.

Kagura le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Para mí fue perfecto— rio— Este lugar es hermoso, tanto como si fuera un sueño, pero si te soy sincera, realmente no me importa el lugar, mientras esté contigo, cualquier lugar es bueno.

Okita beso su frente mientras la estrechaba más a su cuerpo.

—Al parecer te gustó.

Kagura se sonrojo.

—Tal vez— admitió — ahora entiendo porque Gin-chan no me quería hablar de sexo, oye sádico— ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amado— ¿podemos...podemos volver hacerlo?

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, él toma suavemente su mejilla, Kagura alza su rostro tímidamente, sus ojos azules brilla, se veía como una pequeña niña revelando algo vergonzoso.

—No es obvio— respondió, delineando sus labios con sus dedos— te haré mía hasta que ya no pueda, Kagura, rompí mis votos solo por ti.

—Sougo.

—Kagura, ahora solo importas tú.

Y fue así que entre besos y caricias se sumergieron en su propia utopía, viviendo un amor prohibido, _**viviendo la ilusión de una vida perdida**_.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Al principio no quería escribir una escena lemon, me gusto como quedo la anterior, solo insinuación y mas centrado en la relación de Kagura y Sougo, pero luego me vi tentada y termine escribiendo un lemon de ellos dos.

Algunas vidas son demasiado extensas y no puedo desarrollarlas de forma correcta, es por eso que subire una que otra escena de algunas vidas.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo ;)

La frase **" _viviendo la ilusión de una vida perdida"_** hace referente a la vida que ellos no lograron tener por culpa de la perla.

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer este fic ;)

 **Infinitamente Gracias aquellos que leen, comentan, agregan a sus favoritos ;)**

con cariño frany

 **31-01-2019**


End file.
